A Typical Morning's IMs
by Cherie-24-Addict
Summary: What's a typical morning at NCIS without Abby hyped up on Caf-Pow!, Ziva threatening to kill Tony, McGee worrying, and Gibbs being the all-knowing one of NCIS? Read their instant messages to learn more. Part 8 of the Quinceanera series. Fluffy. Tiva, too.


Z_David has logged on.

A_DiNozzo has logged on.

A_DiNozzo: Good morning, Probette.

Z_David: Do you not have anything better to do besides bothering me, Tony?

A_DiNozzo: Oh, come on, Zee-vah! It's Monday. Mondays are happy days. The sun's shining, the birds are singing, and that leaves me absolutely no opportunity to use a reference to _Singing in the Rain._

Z_David: Oh, your movie references…

A_DiNozzo: Go on, crazy ninja…

Z_David: …make me wish that NCIS allowed me to utilize **ALL** of my Mossad issued knives.

A_DiNozzo: Oh, come on, Probie number two, you would never hurt me!

Z_David: Why ever not? You certainly deserve to be…shut up.

A_DiNozzo: We're partners. Partners don't kill each other just for sport.

Z_David: *laughs* You have no idea how much fun I am having with the fantasies in my head.

A_DiNozzo: *gulps* What kind of fantasies?

Z_David: Fantasies in which I am very much alive… and in which you have a paper clip sticking out of your chest.

A_Sciuto has logged on.

A_Sciuto: *slurps Caf-Pow!* Ooh! Score one for Ziva! Remind me not to mess with her! Well, we already knew not to mess with her, seeing as she served in Mossad's assassination unit, and she can kill you in one of eighteen different ways with a paper clip, and…

Z_David: Abby!

A_Sciuto: *shrinks* What?

A_DiNozzo: You're rambling.

Z_David: You sound very hopped out on your Caf-Pow!.

A_DiNozzo: Hyped up, Ziva.

Z_David: What?

A_DiNozzo: The term is hyped up, not hopped out. You'd think this would have stopped when you became an American citizen. Apparently not…

A_DiNozzo: Anyway, Abs, would you understand if we said we were a little worried about you this morning?

A_Sciuto: *blinks innocently* No. Not really, anyway.

A_DiNozzo: Did you go to a party last night?

A_Sciuto: Yes. So?

Z_David: How many Red Bulls d

A_DiNozzo: Did you have?

Z_David: Do not interrupt me when I am in the middle of typing a message, Tony, or you will wish you had never been born.

A_Sciuto: You mean hatched?

A_DiNozzo: WHAT?

A_Sciuto: Ducky and I had a very scientific discussion about how we thought that you weren't born; you were hatched from your father's egg.

A_DiNozzo: Why the hell would you say that?

A_Sciuto: A) You and your father look very, very, very, very alike. You're pretty much the spitting image of him. B) I had a very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very miniscule amount of caffeine at said party last night.

Z_David: How much, Abby?

A_Sciuto: Come on, guys! I can feel your glares, and I'm down in the lab! Geez. Didn't know you were such sticklers about caffeine. I mean, **REALLY.** I only had eighteen.

Z_David: Oh my.

A_DiNozzo: :O

A_DiNozzo: That….

Z_David: …seems to explain everything.

A_Sciuto: You promise you won't tell Gibbs?

A_DiNozzo: Can't promise that, Abs. The Gibbs-man knows everything about everything. He's like the all-knowing third eye.

Z_David: I did not know you had converted from Catholicism to Hindu beliefs, Tony.

A_DiNozzo: I haven't done anything of the sort. All I'm saying is that I

A_Sciuto: Okay, this is getting very boring. I'm gonna sign off now and leave you two to make eyes at each other from across the bullpen.

Z_David: ?

A_Sciuto: Really, Ziva? I have a betting pool at stake, the least you could do is help me win back more than the ten thousand dollars I invested after those tequila shots a few months back. I thought we were best friends.

A_Sciuto has logged off.

A_DiNozzo: Was I the only one confused by that exchange?

Z_David: No, Tony, you were not. Still, it is…certainly amusing to see Abby like this. I wonder what you would be like under the same circumstances.

T_McGee has signed on.

T_McGee: Guys, you might want to get off of GovChat now. Gibbs should be up here any… oh.

A_DiNozzo: You're just as screwed as we are, McGoody Two Shoes.

Z_David: You know, I still do not get that…

A_DiNozzo: Do you think he knows we're on here.

T_McGee: It's Gibbs, Tony. The man barely operates his email on a functional basis.

J_Gibbs has logged on.

J_Gibbs: You still thinking that, McGee?

Z_David: I told you two to get off of this, did I not?

Z_David has logged off.

T_McGee: Uh, boss, I can explain…

T_McGee: Never mind.

T_McGee has logged off.

A_DiNozzo: *sheepish* Shutting down now, boss. Please don't slap…

A_DiNozzo: Yep, still hurts like a bitch.

A_DiNozzo has logged off.

J_Gibbs: :)

J_Gibbs has logged off.

* * *

A/N: Come to the dark side and review - we're gonna be breaking out the cake soon!


End file.
